Let Me Help You
by Qu33nEllie
Summary: Edward meant everything to Tanya, and Bella snatched it away from her. When Bella dies, murdered by Renesmee, Edward's mind is set on paying a visit to the Volturi. This is Tanya's chance to turn everything around again - and she'll do anything to keep him. The only problem is, will Edward choose between the loss of his wife or the chance at a new start? T for language.


It's kind of weird when your best friend dies on the same day as your lover, which makes it all the more depressing. It's also pretty cruel on your stomach when those two bodies are laid out on hospital beds right next to each other, two corpses gone to heaven like traveling with a friend … and leaving one behind.

It all dawns on you when you stand there in the doorway, gazing at the two people that made life worth living, and realizing the agony of it all. You're alone now. It's just you.

Only you in this vast, harsh world, only you to soldier forward and try to leave the past behind, only you to barely scrape by every minute for eternity without the two of them at your side.

What happened was a big, giant mistake. What happened _shouldn't _have happened.

"Edward?" Esme's soft, musical voice is tentative and gentle, but scared as hell. She's so afraid that I'll go back to moping around the house and barely talking, like I was before I met Bella. Her mind is so nice and kind, but her fears are correct – nothing else in this world would make me feel alive ever again.

Esme clears her throat. "Edward, you don't have to do this."  
>Carlisle lets out a small noise of agreement, resting his hand on my shoulder. Fright grips my heart. "No!" I cry out, eyes bugging. Esme winces the tiniest bit, surprised by my outburst, but nods, trying to keep on her façade of calm. "Of course," she murmurs. "Come along, Carlisle. Let's give him some time." My father's hand wavers on my shoulder, but he lets it drop to his side as he follows Esme out into the hallway and down the corridor.<p>

_We'll wait for you in the car, Edward. _Esme thinks. _Take as much time as you need, _Carlisle instructs. I'm grateful to the two of them, to Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett for all they're support, but there's nothing else they can do to keep me from escaping to the Volturi tomorrow morning and demanding the same fate as Bella.

My feet stagger forward as I venture slowly into the hospital room. A low moan escapes my lips as my eyes gaze down upon her white, beautiful face, serene and peaceful, like she's asleep. But I can't hear the distinct _thump _of her heart. I can't see the warmth in her cheeks or lips.

_Isabella Marie Swan is dead._

The words hit me like a bullet, sending me reeling. I bend forward, locked in the pain of it all, torturing me with every passing second. I would have traded _anything _instead of this … here I was again, knowing that Bella was dead for the second time. It hadn't been as bad the first time, since she was back in my arms in one day. But now, I _knew _she was gone – I had seen it with my own eyes. Bella had survived the birthing of our daughter, but the little traitor sucked the life out of her own mother within the first two weeks. Bella was still human; about to be changed into a vampire in a week … and Renesmee had drained the blood out of Bella's system and taken Jacob's life the next day. The foolish werewolf, imprinting on a _vampire _child! Renesmee was too young to understand the love and affection radiating from Jacob, and instead, grew thirsty enough to drink the blood of a _werewolf, _out of all the animals she could have eaten. It seemed that Jacob was always by her side, always holding her … and his blood and scent slowly grew more appealing, even though it was nasty at first …

How did I know all this? I read it all in our daughter's mind, the malicious thoughts, the plotting. I warned both my wife and Jacob … and the two foolishly ignored me. Both of them went right on hugging, kissing, holding the little girl … until that one day, when they could hug, kiss, and hold no more.

After Jacob imprinted on our child, he and I became fast friends. The jealousy for Bella no longer rivaled us – we each had a person in our life that kept us down on Earth. It seemed as if the rage of knowing my daughter would someday marry a dog had vanished – I knew Jacob was fully capable of taking care of her, and that if any of them suddenly grew too angry, they could always heal. That comforted me, knowing that they were equal matches.

When the family found out that Bella had been murdered, no one knew it was Renesmee except me. I'd run out the door as soon as I heard the evil thoughts running around inside her head, the satisfaction on the taste of Bella's blood. But I was too late. She left my wife's corpse out in the woods, saying that it was a passing vampire. What Bella would be doing in the woods, I did not know, but the rest of the family was desperate to believe the little killer. Even Alice was too gullible. I spent the rest of the day grieving and uprooting trees. The anger that no one believed me and that the murderer would go unpunished … it was almost too much to bear.

And then Jacob died.

But this time, the other Cullens were there to witness it. As soon as I heard the gleeful giggle inside her head, I dragged the others out the door, leaving our posts around Bella's dead body and watching as our only daughter began towing Jacob's body into the trees.

We killed her on the spot, but that still couldn't pay for what happened to Bella and Jacob.

Charlie had died a month ago from a passing vampire, and Renee was still in Florida. When we told her the news that Bella had died because of the South African disease from our honey moon, she was distraught. As soon as the doctors announced that they would be taking blood samples, we messed up their data. The humans have false reasons for my beloved's death, but my family and I know the truth.

I feebly raise my head, placing my hands around my knees, like what Bella used to do when she got dizzy from my running. I can't cry, but I can grieve.

Minutes pass before I jump to my feet and glide to Jacob's bed first, wanting to save Bella's for last. My hand rests on his shoulder, wondering if the sudden coldness would somehow jolt him awake.

It doesn't.

I close my eyes briefly, sending a prayer of thanks to the werewolf and squeezing his shoulder lightly. There is no strength left in me.

After that, I turn around and kneel down beside Bella's mattress. Her face is still beautiful, even when it looks albino. Her luscious brown hair cascades around her, forming sort of a halo round her heart-shaped face. "Isabella Marie Swan," I breathe, "I promised to love you for eternity, and I will keep that promise. I'm going to join you tomorrow, my love." My mood darkens. "But you'll be up in Heaven while I dwindle in Hell." I sigh. "Fate will keep us together." I cup her cheek with my right hand, feeling my heart twist. I lean down, brushing my lips against hers, which are no longer warm. Her skin is probably as cold as mine is, now.

Closing my eyes, I rest my cheek on her chest, wanting so badly to hear the familiar rhythm of her heart. I want it so bad that I almost imagine it. If only we'd changed her earlier. If only we'd listened. If only…

. . .

Today is the day of Bella's and Jacob's funeral.

I'd stayed with the two of them through the night, sitting against the hospital wall in the small space between their two beds. I hummed Bella's lullaby to her, the only thing that kept me from breaking down again. The only thing that chained my sanity to me.

As the Sun rose up into the sky and sent its rays slicing back into the room, I knew it was time. I stood and stretched, rolling my shoulders. I gave Bella's lips one more touch with my own and patted Jacob's shoulder. I'd see the two of them again, soon enough.

I knew they would hear me approaching. Alice would hear my decision. I had to stay away from my family. They couldn't stop me today.

I began running, tearing through the hospital building and out the front door. Esme and Carlisle's car was still parked in the back. I could hear Esme's constant worry. I wanted to say good-bye, but I didn't know how to. Surely they would try to stop me if I tried.

I sent a silent prayer that Carlisle and Esme would move on after my death. I didn't know who I was praying to, but I desperately hoped that Someone would receive my pleas, the same Someone who was keeping Bella's soul safe.

I neared the forest and I broke into a faster pace, leaving everything behind. I was the fastest vampire in town. No one could catch me now.

**Alright, guys, I want to hear from **_**you!**_** In the reviews, I'd like it very much if you could rate the story so far on a scale of 5 stars. ((: It's been a while since I've been on this site, and I'd like to know if I've gotten rusty ... :P**

**Thanks guys!  
><strong>

**~Long Live the Queen~**


End file.
